justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Maps
"Maps" by Maroon 5 is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the dancer The dancer is a girl with short pink hair. She is wearing a pink vest with a blue plaid crop top, a blue skirt, blue tights, and dark blue heels. In the chorus, her skin turns black, much like Don't You Worry Child. Background The background is pink with other warm colours in the background. At some parts lines of longitude and latitude can be seen, making the background look like a map as the song's title suggests. In some other parts, the pink background turns dark purple and dark lights flash in patterns. At other points, line grids are formed. Mashup The song has an unlockable mashup worth 20 Mojo points. Its theme is "Best of JD3", meaning it only contains Just Dance 3 dancers. With repeats: *What You Waiting For? *Forget You *Party Rock Anthem *I Don't Feel Like Dancing *Venus *Let's Go To The Mall *California Gurls *Apache (Jump On It) *What You Waiting For? *Forget You *Party Rock Anthem *Venus *Let's Go To The Mall *California Gurls *Apache (Jump On It) *What You Waiting For? *Venus *Baby Don't Stop Now *Only Girl (In The World) *Party Rock Anthem *Forget You *Video Killed the Radio Star *California Gurls Party Master Mode Maps ''has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions listed in order of appearance. * '''Maps' * Snap The Rain/Insane Fitness/Froufrou Dance/Powered Circle * I Feel Crazy/Fashionable Shake/Tribal TipToe/Pump It Up * Dance With My Umbrella/Gomina Pumps/Jump And Feel/Walk Like An Explorer * Ice Punch/Self Control/Pendulum Whip/Hit Em Strong * Feel So Street/Western Slide/[[Summer|'Summer']]/[[Birthday|'Birthday']] * Follow My Rythme/It's Me/Dance Of Joy/Tortured Walk * Viva Sombrero/Neon Light Distress/Pom Pom Run/Shake Your Shoulders * Dance Like A Fool/Violent Walk/Crazy Walk/Double Shoulders * Gold Moves Classic Gold Moves 1 & 2: Double clap to the right. Gold Move 3: Pull your arms to the left. Maps - Gold Move 1 & 2.png Maps - Gold Move 3.png Mashup Gold Moves 1 & 2: California Gurls' Gold Move. Maps (Mash Up) - Gold Move 1 & 2.png Trivia *This is the 2nd Maroon 5 song in the series, the first was Moves Like Jagger in Just Dance 4. *A map is shown in the background, referencing the song's title. *This might be the same than in Safe And Sound (third dancer). *The dancer resembles P!nk. *This is one of the few songs where the dancer's skin tone turns pitch black. * This song has a Party Master mode. *During the chorus, the dancer uses a move from Where Have You Been; ''the one where she puts her hands out at the line "I've been everywhere".'' ** However, in this song, there's only one pictograms that describes the move while in Where Have You Been there are two pictograms. * In the mashup Party Rock Anthem is not in the middle of the screen but to the side, and some pictograms for Venus don't appear. Gallery Jd2015 maps.png Unknown-17.jpeg|The Thumbnail MAPS_-_Maroon_5_-_Just_Dance_2015.png|Photos of the announcement video. Screen Shot 2014-09-10 at 8.35.39 PM.png|Gameplay M.png MAP.jpg Maps XBOX One.jpg|XBOX One snapshot of Maps. Screen Shot 2014-10-09 at 3.09.45 PM.png|Maps on Menu 215.png|The Avatar Videos Category:SongsCategory:Songs in Just Dance 2015Category:Solo SongsCategory:Solo FemalesCategory:Rock SongsCategory:Pop SongsCategory:2010'sCategory:Songs released in 2014Category:21st Century songsCategory:2000 to 2100Category:Leaked SongsCategory:Songs from 1900 or overCategory:Love SongsCategory:Maroon 5 SongsCategory:Familiar SongsCategory:Transforming DancersCategory:Black-and-white dancersCategory:Song with special effectsCategory:Popular SongsCategory:Serious DancesCategory:Female Dancers in Male SongsCategory:Songs with no censored wordsCategory:Floating DancersCategory:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015Category:Songs with elements that reference the songCategory:CasualCategory:Garnered ControversyCategory:Dancers with different coloured skinCategory:Spoken ElementsCategory:Viral PopularityCategory:Songs with Mash UpsCategory:Recycled movesCategory:Songs in TrailersCategory:Songs with Party master modesCategory:Changing Backgrounds